Fox Face and Neliel
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: So here are some Gin and Nel Tu Oderschvankcentric drabbles I wrote! They are just insanely random, in no particular order...well, a bit, but since they're random...well, just read them! Changed the title cos I didn't like the old one.
1. Big Question

**Okay, so last night I decided to try my hand at some drabbles, and I will post them all...eventually. (Maybe even tonight!) I think some of them turned out well. Especially this one!! XD Well, enjoy!!**

**I don't own Bleach. **

* * *

**One: Big Question **

* * *

Kira stared at his taicho in childish admiration. He had a big question for him, a question that nagged his thoughts and made him sleepless at night.

Year after year, this question disturbed him, woke him from sleep, plagued him in dreams.

He desperately wanted to ask Ichimaru Gin, to put an end to his misery, but he could never work up the nerve. And every time he attempted to ask, someone interrupted.

"Taicho--I--"

"Tea's here."

"Oh." he sighed, and they had their tea.

Finally, he worked up the courage.

"Taicho, what colour are your eyes?"

* * *

**So if this has been done before, I'm sorry. But I thought it was kawaii!!  
**


	2. Soul Society

**Teehee. Well. These are really fun to write!! xDD **

* * *

**Two: Soul Society**

Nel followed Gin into Hueco Mundo's desert, laying her head lazily in his lap when he sat, before he could do anything else. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Gin, what's it like in Soul Society?" she asked quietly, her voice strangely serious, and a bit frightened.

He laughed, almost rolling Nel completely over. She frowned in confusion.

"Oh, Nel, yer not borin' like the others cuz ya make me laugh!"

"Gin, I really want to know." she poked his chest with a slender finger.

"Why d'ya wanna know so bad?" Gin smiled. "It's just filled with abuncha pansy shinigami!"

* * *


	3. Past Life or Talking to Myself

**Hehehehe. **

* * *

**Three: Past Life ...or... Talking to Myself**

Nel sighed, sitting on air.(**A/N:** Don't ask me how, she just is!!) "I wonder how I died. And why I became a hollow." she thought aloud, unaware of a certain Ichimaru Gin's presence below her. "It'd be interesting to know how I died--I bet I liked antelopes and centaurs--OOH! Maybe I _hated_ them!" her eyes glowed with mirth.

"Mostly I wonder who I was before I died." she daydreamed. "Maybe I was married--to Gin--and we lived in a mansion--and--"

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank! How d'ya stay in the air like that?" Gin called.

Nel slammed to the ground, eyes huge.

"You dick."

* * *


	4. Apology

**This one is massively random. **

**Gin: I would SO not--**

**M.: SHUT UP! You'll spoil it! Wait 'til it's over!!**

**Gin: Oh. Gomen ne. **

* * *

**Apology**

* * *

  
"Aizen-sama!" Neliel Tu Oderschvank cried in surprise. He smiled and chuckled, a "Hmph,"sound. "What could you possibly want here?" she asked. He grinned widely, taking her arm.

"You, Nel-chan."

That nickname.

"Why, Aizen-sama?" her eyes were big.

"You'll see, won't you?"

He took her to Las Noches, briskly walking to a door. He opened it and revealed Gin, head on a desk, crying.

"You can have your rank back if you apologise to Gin for killing his pet rock."

"NANI?!?" she exclaimed. "NO WAY!!"

"You really hurt his feelings," Aizen plead.

"Fine. Sorry, Gin. Happy, now?"

* * *

**Gin: I wouldn't cry over a pet rock!**

**Nel: Yeah...right.**

**M. Oh . . . jeez.**

**Nel: And I would kill a stupid pet rock. You can't kill a rock!**

**Gin: (Holds up shattered rock) Explain this, then!!**

**M. O.O Reviews?? Please?? **

**Free hug from Nel to all reviewers!!! xDD**

**Nel: NANI??? **


	5. Stupid Pet Rock in Apology P2!

* * *

**Stupid Pet Rock (Apology Part Two!) **

* * *

"Sorry for what, Neliel Tu?" Aizen demanded.

"Sorry I killed your stupid pet rock, Gin. I didn't mean to throw it in that lake in the living world." she rolled her eyes.

"You act like you meant to!" Gin cried in astounding heartbreak.

"Neliel." Aizen tapped his foot impatiently. Neliel sighed. Then she hugged Gin, her lips next to his ear.

"I killed your rock, and you keep crying, I'll kill you too, Gin."

"Uh..."

"I mean it, Gin. Say another word and you're--POOF! Gone."

"Well?" Aizen asked.

"It's fine! I accept!" Gin said quickly, Nel elbowing his ribs.

* * *

**M.: Well. . . um. Yeah, on to the next. I wrote more of these than I thought...(eye roll) I still have a room to clean. Cos I can't sleep if I don't clear my bed.**

**Reviews? Anyone? Please? **


	6. Chocolate and Bondage

* * *

**Chocolate and Bondage**

* * *

Gin trembled in fear in the back of his bare closet, his closed eyes leaking slightly, whimpering a little.

"Gin-sama!" a voice called, angrily.

"Gin's n-not--not--not in here!" he called back, then clamped a quick hand over his mouth.

"HA HA! I know where you are, Gee--een--sah--mah!'

"Whatcha--gonna--d-do t'me?" Gin whimpered as Nel threw his closet door open.

"Did you eat the last chocolate filled pastry in the kitchen?" she demanded angrily, eyes blazing.

"N-n-no!"

"**LIAR! **I know you did! I was savin' it!"

"Y-Yeah, I d-did."

"Bad Gin." she sighed, pulling out chains.

* * *

**Gin: Now I'm really scared o' Nell!**

**Nel: (eye roll, angelic voice) Whatever for, Gin-sama? **

**Gin: THA'S why!**

**Nel: I'M NOT SCARY!!**

**Gin: (hides)**

**Review? **


	7. Bad Time of the Month

* * *

**Bad Time of the Month**

* * *

"Neliel-sama!" Aizen's voice rang out cheerfully.

"What do _you_ want?" she demanded moodily, hands on her hips.

"Now that's no way to speak to your leader, Miss Tu."

"It's ODERSCHVANK!" She corrected angrily. "And you always call me Nel, or Neliel, or Nel-chan. NOT Miss Tu." she curled her lip in disgust. "Even Nel Tu is fine. BUT NOT MISS TU! Aizen-sama, respect my name, please." she folded her arms.

"Oh, Nel-Tu-sama." Aizen sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It is just that time of month, Aizen-sama." she blushed.

"Do hollows really have periods?" Aizen sweatdropped.

* * *

**Well...Do they? Why don't you field this one, Mr. Arrancar Encyclopedia-man! (Um...Gin, right..)**

**Gin: Uh--er, no. I'd rather not.**

**Nel: Hey, hey, don't look at me.**

**Halibel: (smacks me)**

**When did you get here?**

**Halibel: (smacks me again)**

**Oh...jeez...Night night. **


	8. Hole

* * *

**Hole**

* * *

Gin had noticed in every Espada and Arrancar, except one. They all had holes, somewhere in their bodies. Grimmjow had his just below his stomach, and Ulquiorra had his in his throat, giving him the vague appearance of a smoker.

But he had never seen Nel's. Where _was _hers? He _had _seen her nearly naked, the bottom of her breasts peeking from that cloth, ripped bottom leaving little to imagine.

"Neliel Tu, where _is _**your **hole?" Gin asked her.

"My--" she blushed. "Really wanna know?" she asked.

His head bobbed curiously.

She lifted up her shirt.

Gin opened his eyes.

* * *

**Gin: All right, I admit it. I would definitely open my eyes for that.**

**Nel: (blushing) Oh, stop it, you're making me blush!**

**Kisuke: I would too.**

**What the--**

**Aizen: Yeah, me too.**

**Um...where the--**

**Tosen: That almost makes me wish I weren't blind.**

**Where are you guys comin--**

**Nel: (blushing harder)**

**Ichigo: YOU GUYS ARE PERVERTS!!**

**(other guys: Collective sweat drop)**

**Haha! **


	9. Sex and Pastries

**This one is rather _lewd._ See? I do learn something in A.P.!!**

**If you can't tell by the title...hehe. **

* * *

** Sex and Pastries**

* * *

Gin sighed in satisfaction, laying back on his bed. The only thing that could possibly make his day better was a good pastry.

A girl came in, a buxom girl, slender waist, large chest. Her face, hair, breasts--they were all hidden from view. Oh! She had a tray of delicious looking pastries resting on her palm.

"Wanna share one, Gin?" she asked, voice sultry.

"I want nothing else." she sounded like Ran-chan! Maybe...somehow...it _was_ her! They ate the pastry, hot sticky lips meeting again and again.

"Ran-chan." Gin sighed.

"NO! Neliel!"

"NANI?!?!'" Gin sweatdropped, blushing.

* * *

**A/N: Sweatdropped is one word...according to meh, the author.**

**Gin: Psh, ya ain't no author.**

**So says you.**

**Gin: I do says.**

**Um...I'm gonna...go...now. (leaves)**

**Gin: Why do they always leave me? (adorably sad face...I love Gin's sad faces...)  
**

Anyway...reviews would be much loved!! So if you can spare two seconds to type out two or six words...GREAT!! XD


	10. Nel wants a pet!

Nel wants a pet!

* * *

"Yammy, how come you get to go to the real world and I don't?" Nel pouted.

"Aizen-sama is saving your power." he answered carefully.

"Oh! Will ya bring me back a pet?" she asked.

"Like--a dog? A cat? A . . . mongoose?" Yammy was confused.

"No! A . . . shinigami! A li'l white-haired one!" she hesitated on the word 'shinigami.'

"Uh, I'll see what I can do."

6 hours later+

"Neliel!" Yammy held something behind his back, a smile on his face.

"Oooh!! Wazzat?" She was like a kid on Christmas morning.

An angry Toshirou popped out from behind Yammy's back.


	11. Gin heart's Nel?

Gin heart's Nel?

* * *

Every time Nel walked by Gin, his blush grew deeper. She had been pacing the hall in front of him for six straight hours, and now he found he could not leave. What was she doing, anyway?

"Neliel, whatever are ya doin'?" he asked, and she paused to reply.

"Aizen-sama assigned me to watch over you, Gin-sama." she said simply.

"Little ol' me?" he asked modestly. She nodded. "But--why?" he blushed harder. She leaned in closer, to whisper.

"Actually, I lied. I just like seeing the way you blush every time I walk by."

Gin sweatdropped massively.

* * *


	12. Love?

**Love?**

* * *

Neliel sat atop a sand dune, the light breeze wafting through her mint-coloured hair. She smiled, completely peaceful for a change. She had no reason to worry--that is, until Halibel landed beside her. 

"What--what are you doing here?" Neliel asked, hand on Gamuza's hilt.

"Relax. I'm not looking to fight." Halibel said lazily.

"Oh? What do you want, then?"

Halibel shifted uncomfortably, thinking on how to frame her question.

"Neliel--what's it like to be in love?"

"Nani? What makes you--"

"I've seen the way you look at Gin-sama."

"Oh..." Neliel relented. "It's nice." she smiled.


End file.
